Death Against Death
by KitKatWei
Summary: Nico is on a mission for his father when he discovers Number 12 Grimmauld Place...and is drawn into the war against Voldemort. Can he help Harry win? Or will three wars be the end of him? Adopted from Percy-Jackson-is-best-ever, aka Julianna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! This is my second fanfic, adopted from author Percy-Jackson-is-the-best-ever, aka Julianna. Plz read & reveiw!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nico

Nico cursed. Thanks, dad. You really know how to specify. He felt really drained. He apparently was supposed to go to _New _England, in _America, _gods forbid. He just transported himself to_ England_. Oops.

He was supposed to be looking for a lost soul. What happened to Thanatos? Ugh.

He was hungry, dizzy, and felt like he was about to pass out from shadow-traveling three times in a row with only a half hour in between. He stumbled around a bit before he came to a place heavily guarded by the Mist. Squinting, he could just make out a Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Gathering up the last of his energy, he let his curiosity take hold and wobbled over to the door and placed his hand on it. Why was the Mist so thick here? He hoped this wasn't a trick, he wasn't ready for battle.

Nico lurched through the entrance and tripped over his own feet. The last thing he saw before passing out was a group of people surrounding him, shocked expressions on their faces.

* * *

"What happened? How did he get in? We must have a traitor!" yelled Mad-Eye.

"Relax!" argued Molly. "He's just a boy! Only fourteen, maybe younger! He stumbled in and passed out of exhaustion! Let the poor boy be!"

"Nonsense! Good acting skills and Polyjuice Potion could fix that! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

"YOU WILL NOT USE TRUTH SERUM ON HIM! He's only a boy, Mad-Eye, as revealed over an hour ago!"

"He could still work for LORD VOLDEMORT!" Everyone flinched except for Moody.

"He's just a child!" protested Molly.

Unknown to them, all the kids, wondering what- or who- was in the forbidden room, were listening to the screaming match.

Even farther down the hall was Nico di Angelo, still sleeping soundly, oblivious to all the commotion that was taking place in the kitchen between two of the fiercest members of the Order of the Pheonix, because of him.

* * *

Nico woke up with a sore neck and an aching back. The events of last night came flooding back to him. He sat up so quickly vampires would have been jealous. How could he have been so _stupid_, just walking into a random house like that? He assessed his surroundings. Next to a bed and a side table, the room was empty. He raced to the door and flung it open. Seeing a flight of stairs, he practically flew down, not that he was Jason or anything. Behind a closed door, he could hear voices conversing quietly. Nico called to the shadows, and they clung around him, a thick clump of darkness, making him all but invisible while he listened to their conversation.

"-appeared! Where could he have come from? He had nothing on him, not even a wand!" Nico smiled, fingering the ring on his left hand, which could be turned into a sword at a moment's notice.

"-creeps me out! Who is he anyways?" Deciding it was time, he stepped out of the shadows.

"Nico. And didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to talk about people behind their backs?"

The talking in the room stopped abruptly. A man with a peg leg and a rolling eye began to stand, but a red haired woman yelled,"He's just a boy, Mad-Eye! Give him a chance!" The guy sat back down. The woman turned to Nico. "Did you say your name was Nico, honey? I'm Mrs. Weasley," she said kindly,"Would you like some breakfast?"

Nico shook his head. "No. It might be poisoned." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "I would never-"

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks for nothing," Nico cut in.

Mad-Eye stood. "Now listen here, boy-" he growled, but Mrs. Weasley screamed at him, "Mad-Eye! He just got here! Goodness knows it'll take some time-"

"It won't take any time. I'll be leaving now,"Nico interrupted.

"Oh no you don't," Mad-Eye said, moving to block the door.

"Who says?" Nico countered.

"I do!" Mad-Eye snarled.

"On account of?" Nico drawled.

"Of barging into a secret location and being a possible Death Eater!" Moody yelled back.

To everyone else's surprise, Nico laughed. "Who would want to eat _Thanatos_?!" he choked out between laughs. "He would taste _horribl__e_!"

The other people looked at each other. "Who?" Mad-Eye barked. Nico didn't reply, he was too busy laughing. After he settled down, he was still grinning.

"So you're obviously not a Death Eater," Mad-Eye amended, "But you still barged into a secret location!"

Nico snorted. "This is a secret location?" he asked disbelievingly. "I had no trouble finding it."

Mad-Eye stalked up to him and shoved a stick in his face. "Now you listen here, boy," he threatened, but before he could finish, Nico realized something.

"Gods of Olympus! I wandered into Hecate's little mortal project!"


	2. Chapter 2

**KitKat in! Hope u like this new chapter, plz R&R! Oh, italics mean its in greek.**

* * *

"Hecate?"

"What's a Hecate?"

"It's a who, not a what, dunderhead!"

"Oh. Ok, then who's Hecate?"

"The Greek goddess of magic."

"Goddess? He's mad, he's a muggle, he has to be!"

"Muggle?"

"How did a muggle bypass our defenses?!"

Sounds of "muggle" echoed across the room. "Hey, hold on!" Nico yelled. "I'm no- DI IMMORTALES!" he screamed in Greek when no-one responded. "_How could I be so stupid? I walked right into Hecate's little pet test!" _

Hermione stepped forward carefully. "Is that Greek?" she asked. _"Curse Zeus above! The girl recognizes Greek!"_

Hermione bit her lip. "I mean, I don't know it, I just recognize it..." she said hesitantly.

_"Thank Hades!"_

"Would you stop that?" Ron asked irritably.

_"Idiot!"_

"Hey, I know that word! It means…hey, how rude!"

_"What an ignorant_ _mortal!"_

Moody sighed with impatience. "Listen up, boy, you will answer all our questions, or I'll shove truth serum down your throat!" he ordered.

"No I won't!" Nico yelled back. _"Hecate's experiments won't work on me!_ I'll take my leave now!"

Moody swaggered forward, threateningly, but Hermione cut in, "What's your accent?"

"I could ask you the same thing, _mortal." _

Hermione, ignoring the last comment, probably because she didn't know what it meant, said, "British."

Nico, seeming to evaluate whether or not he could answer, finally said, "American."

"Where? I did some reading on there and-"

"New York, New York," Nico interrupts.

"Oh, seems a little dirty to me."

"You seem a little nosy to me."

"Enough!" Moody barked. "Truth serum!"

He held out a hand for the potion, but Molly snatched it away. "He's just a child!" she protested.

"Go ahead!" Nico yelled, surprising everyone. "I'm no child, believe me, I've probably seen more than you've had!" Moody promptly grabbed the potion and poured it down his throat.

Once the Order settled down, both of Moody's eyes settled on Nico. "What's your name?"

"Do we really have to do this?" The whole Order gasped and Moody dumped the rest of the potion into Nico's mouth. "What's your name?" Moody repeated.

Nico sighed as if bored. "Nico di Angelo."

"Where are you from?"

"New York, New York, America."

Molly intervened. "What have you really been through?" she asked out of curiousity.

"None of your business," Nico snapped. The Order gasps.

"Do you work for the Dark Lord?"

"Which one are you referring to?" More gasps.

"He who must not be named!"

"Who?" Louder gasps.

"Lord Voldemort!"

"What? Who is he?" Loud, incredulous voices broke out. Tired of everything, Nico swooned and pretended to pass out.

* * *

"How could he have resisted?"

"Not even Albus Dumbledore is able to do that!"

"Who is he?"

"What is he?"

Nico smiled as he listened to their spectulations of the last fifteen minutes. To himself, he thought, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, the Ghost King, at your service.

* * *

Nico slowly got up and opened the door. No-one. He tiptoed down the stairs. No-one. He walked into the kitchen. Mad-Eye practically jumped on him with his wand.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nico retorted. By this time the entire Order was listening.

"Tell me or I'll-"

"You'll what? Torture me? Been there, done that. Kill me? I've had my neck on the line since I was born. So please, go ahead and use your little stick thingy to blast me. I dare you," Nico challenged. Everyone froze in shocked silence.

Molly Weasley stifled a sob. "Oh, you poor thing," she cried, rushing towards him.

"I don't need your pity," Nico snarled, "I'm alive, and that's all that matters." When she didn't stop, Nico did three backflips away.

"Oh man, who taught you that?" Ron exclaimed.

Nico cocked his head, seeming to decide on his answer, before saying, "Camp."

Ron looked confused. "Who's Camp?"

Hermione groaned. "It's a what, not a who, Ronald," she explained.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Now, time to see if you guys are immune to the Mist. You might be, seeing as to who blessed you, but let's see." He pulled out a Greek drachma.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Di immortales!" he cursed, "Don't question me! I've been to Tartarus and back, so I am definitely not obliged to answer you!"

"Tartarus?" Hermione asked, confused. "As in the place from that myth?"

"You know Greek mythology? _Vlacas._"

"B-b-but-" Hermione spluttered.

"Shut it," Nico snaps. Suddenly a voice speaks up.

"Cut the crap."

"Harry!" Molly Weasley exclaims, shocked.

"No, I'm tired of this game! I know it too well, I've even played it myself!" the kid said.

Nico examines the scrawny Percy lookalike. "I like this kid," he decides, "He's the only one who has guts."

"This coming from the fourteen year old," Harry shoots back.

Nico laughs. "Actually," he says, "I'm seventy something." He turned without another word and walked out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asks angrily.

"To call a friend, because I'm guessing MY DAD WON'T CARE!" he said, the last part shouted to the ground. In response, it rumbled a bit. "Yea, yea," Nico grumbled, "Don't disrespect you."

"Your DAD did that?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yup," Nico growled, before turning back to the astonished Order. He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked. "Isn't anyone going to show me to the bathroom? I have an IM to make."


	3. Chapter 3

**KitKat back! Big thx to Mewster7 and claudia for reveiwing, and hope all you others will too!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Harry

The Order was talking downstairs, but the kids were upstairs discussing by themselves.

"I get the feeling he's really powerful," Ginny said.

"Oh please," Harry scoffed, "He's just putting on a show."

Hermione shook her head. "He has a really strong aura, I can feel it," she explained.

Ron grinned. "Yea, and he can do aweaome karate moves!"

Fred cuffed him on the back of his head. "That's not karate, dunderhead, they're backflips," George laughed.

Ron looked sheepish. "I don't know a lot about muggles, ok?" he tried.

"No, you don't know anything about muggles," Fred corrected.

"Back on subject!" Hermione cried, exasperated.

"What is the subject?" A voice from the doorway sounded. The kids all turned to see Nico di Angelo leaning on the doorframe, smiling, amused.

"I'm afraid you won't get to know," Harry replied coolly.

"Let me guess," Nico said, walking in and plopping down on the bed beside Ginny, "Moi?" When no-one replied, he shrugged. "Not a big surprise," he continued, "Everyone's always talking about me, whether good or bad."

"Why?" Hermione asked, curious. "Because I'm the son of the dark lord," he answered darkly. Everyone jumped.

"You're the son of lord Voldemort?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No, of course not! Seriously, who is this Voldemort guy?" Nico wondered, "You all seem to be so scared of him."

Hermione shuddered. "He's a horrible wizard, who used to go by the name of Tom Riddle."

Realization dawned on the son of Hades' face. "Oh," he said, nodding, "I remember now. He cheated death."

"What? Cheated death?" Fred repeated, confused.

"Never mind." Nico waved away the question. Hermione opened her mouth, probably to fire off more questions, but a woman with bright pink hair walked into the room just then.

The kids, minus Nico, all jumped up. "What's wrong, Tonks?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's fine," she replied, "We're just moving you kids to the Burrow at night. Yes, even you, Nico," she added when the newcomer opened his mouth. "Unfortunately, Mad-Eye doesn't trust you enough to leave you here without him." Everyone sat down again.

"How are we going to get home?" Ginny asked.

Tonks brow furrowed. "We're still working on that part," she admitted.

"I could shadow travel all of you guys there," Nico suggested casually. Everyone in the room stared at him.

"Shadow travel?" Hermione echoed.

"Do you need a demonstration?" he offered, before melting into the shadows and reappearing behind Tonks. She turned around and leaped back.

"How did you apparate inside this house?" she exclaimed.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I didn't. I shadow traveled," he corrected.

Tonks nodded thoughtfully. "That could solve all our problems," she realized, "Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't learn it. I was born with the talent," Nico explained. Tonks bit her lip and replied, "I'll go ask Mad-Eye about this," before rushing away.

All the kids groaned as Nico plopped down again. "Moody will never say yes," Fred lamented.

"He'll say it's too risky, depending on a newbie," George moaned, "He'll say-"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" sounded from downstairs.

"Yup," Ron nodded.

"Maybe he's right," Harry persuaded, casting a suspicious glance at Nico.

"We don't know where he came from, who he really is, or even what he is."

Nico stood, giving Harry his death glare. "'He' is right here, you know," he snarled, "And I don't appreciate you talking about me like that."

Hermione came up to her friend's defense. "Well, it's true,"she argued, "We know nothing about you, and you expect us to trust you just like that?!"

"No," Nico growled, "I expect you to talk about me like I'm a human being, not a monster!"

Hermione blinked. No-one had ever argued with her before. The kids all stayed in silence until Tonks ran back into the room.

"We're using Portkeys," she panted, "We'll be traveling in sections, not all at once, so that the Death Eaters can't track us as easily."

Everyone nodded. As Tonks left for the second time, Nico let out a sigh.

"Well," he allowed, "At least we're not using broomsticks."

Awkward silence once again filled the room until Hermione broke it by asking, "What were you doing in the bathroom, Nico?"

"Trying to make a call," he answered.

"To who?" she pried.

"It didn't get through," he replied shortly, glaring at her, and she backed down.

Fred spoke up. "Do you think we'll be attacked?" he speculated.

"By who?" Nico asked.

"Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers," George responded.

Nico snorted. "If we do," he snarled, a look that would inspire pure terror in his enemies on his face, "It'll be death against death." With that, he left the room, fingering his ring, leaving the other kids wondering who Nico di Angelo really was.


	4. Chapter 4

**KitKat in, with a new chapter! Thanks people for reviewing! Remember, italics mean it's in Greek.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Alright," Moody yelled over the heads of the group, "Next Portkey over here!" Everyone rushed towards a grimy piece of paper. Moody's eye scanned through the group. "Where's the new kid?" he asked. They all shrugged. At that moment, Nico appeared beside them out of nowhere.

"Right here," he answered, putting a finger on the Portkey. Moody made an irritated noise at the back of his throat and followed. Soon the world began to spin and they were transported away.

They were in a quiet forest. It was dark, eerie, and made everyone tense up... except for Nico. He seemed to relax and turned to Moody. "Where are we going now?" he asked.

Moody pointed in the direction they were supposed to go. "Lead the way," he offered. Nico immediately began strolling that way, confidently. Everyone else followed uncertainly. Suddenly, the demigod froze.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

Nico didn't respond; instead, he started to curse in Greek. "_Stupid, idiotic, annoying hell monsters! _Don't I ever get a break?" he groaned.

"Break from what?" Sirius wondered. Before Nico could answer, a huge hellhound burst out from the shrubbery.

"That," Nico said grimly, before pulling out his Stygian Iron sword. Everyone jumped back.

"How do we kill it?" Hermione shrieked.

"You can't," Nico answered, "But I can." And he charged.

The hellhound snapped at Nico who jumped out of the way just in time. He dodged a paw and spun under his head, ending up below the hellhound's belly. Before the hellhound could lie down and turn him into a Nico-pancake, he stabbed upwards... and missed. The monster had been blown sideway into a tree, and was lying at the roots, unmoving. Harry stood with his wand pointing at where the beast had been. Both boys straightened.

"What are you doing? I could've killed it!" Nico yelled.

"Well, I did it for you," Harry replied smugly.

Nico shook his head. "Monsters can't be killed by magic," Nico stated slowly, as if to a kindergartener, "They can only die if stabbed by a Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, or Stygian Iron blade. Or they come back," he continued, turning towards the now moving hellhound, "And they find you again." The hellhound stumbled to his feet and shook his head. He looked up and focused on Harry, growling. "And," Nico added, "They hold grudges."

Harry backed up slowly, terror in his eyes. Nico stepped in front of him. He dropped into a fighting stance. The hellhound glared at him, then lifted his head to the sky, howling.

"Great," Nico muttered, "It has friends." The monster pawed at the ground and charged. Nico began to fight for the second time.

This time, Nico sidestepped, and watched as the hellhound crashed into a tree, causing it to topple over. The monster stumbled, turned around and charged again at Nico. This time it was smarter. Nico could see it was ready to stop at a moment's notice. Nico cursed and was forced to shadow travel behind the beast. He prepared to stab it, but darkness slammed into him. The hellhound's friends had come.

Together, they circled around Nico, three huge monsters wanting to eat and tear and rip hi- Stay alert, Nico! he scolded himself. One of them, the smallest, grew impatient, and pounced. Nico dropped to the ground, letting the hellhound jump over him, then leapt up, spun around, and stabbed. The monster returned to Tartarus. Great, Nico applauded himself, One down, three more to go. He shouldn't have thought that.

A wall of fur and teeth and claws knocked him to the ground. The monster howled in triumph, preparing to bite. Nico grimaced and summoned the shadows, slicing the hellhound to pieces. Nico stumbled up and stabbed the monster remains. Another one gone.

Nico was tired. He was wounded. His sword arm ached. The last beast seemed to know that and charged confidently. Nico steeled himself and ducked as the monster snapped at where his head had been seconds ago. He swung his sword in a deadly arc above his head, slicing off the hellhound's head.

Three monsters disintegrated. A job well done. But apparently, the gods weren't done messing with him yet.

Just as Nico stumbled over to the others who were congratulating him, ate a few bites of ambrosia, and took a swig of his nectar, a voice rang out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A woman skipped out of the shadows. Her hair was piled in a messy array of curls on the top of her head, and she wore black clothes that we're ripped and dirty.

Sirius stiffened. "Bellatrix Lestrange," he growled.

The woman nodded at him, smiling like a madwoman. "Dear cousin," she greeted.

"What do you want?" Moody barked, swaggering forward to the front of the group.

"Hmm," Bellatrix pretended, "I want... all of you DEAD!" She laughed and waved her hands. Immediately, they were surrounded by cloaked people with weird masks.

"Death Eaters!" Hermione gasped, pulling out her wand.

"Let us go, Bellatrix," Tonks snarled, "And maybe nobody will get hurt."

Bellatrix let out an incredulous laugh. "If anyone will get hurt," she giggled, "It's your group...

...Starting with this boy."

Before Nico could react, Bellatrix pointed her wand to him and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" "Nico!" was the last thing the son of Hades heard before green light flashed before his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all, KitKat in! I'm so sorry for the last cliffhanger (not!), but it does make the story better, no? Anyways, a big thanks to all you reviewers, and now, here's the fifth chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Green light flashed so bright against Nico's eyes that he had to close them. When he opened them again, everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Wha-how-wh-who are you?" Bellatrix Lestrange stuttered.

Nico smiled crookedly. "Nico di Angelo," he said, taking out his sword, "And I don't appreciate you threatening my friends." With that, Nico plunged his blade into the ground. The earth rumbled, and the ground split. The crack grew and grew, spreading in a circle around the Order. Nico's sword disappeared as he raised his hands.

"SERVE ME!" he yelled. Immediately, skeletal hands shot out from the chasm. Several Death Eaters screamed. Skeleton warriors advanced on them. Voldemort's followers tried to shoot spells, but it had no effect on the undead.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, but the skeleton kept walking towards her, showing no reaction to her spell. She whipped out a knife and stabbed the warrior, and he clattered to the ground. She smiled, but her grin disappeared when the bones reknit themselves and stood back up. She backed up quickly until tripping over a tree root.

"RETREAT!" she screamed. All the Death Eaters scrambled away as fast as their stumbling legs could take them. Nico could barely wheeze out the word, "Dismissed," before he and all the skeletons collapsed on the ground. Nico saw the face of an awestruck Mad-Eye Moody grow fuzzier and fuzzier, until the Ghost King finally passed out.

* * *

And of course, Nico had to have had a dream.

He was in his father's palace, in the throne room. His father was sitting on the throne, gazing at him, concerned.

"Nico, are you all right?" he asked.

Nico bowed, saying, "Yes, Father."

Hades nodded. "I have a quest for you, my boy," he started.

Nico groaned. "Can't I stay with the Order for a little?" he moaned.

Hades frowned. "You will be," he said, "I have decided that Tom Riddle needs to be stopped. So-"

"So you want me to protect Harry Potter and help him finish Voldemort," Nico finished.

Hades looked at his son grimly. "Do you remember what I said about him?" he asked.

Nico thought for a bit. "He...has no love?" he tried. Hades shook his head. "He... is using seven horcruxes!" Nico exclaimed.

Hades smiled approvingly. "Knew you would get it," Hades laughed, then sobered. "I will send you back now, my son," he informed Nico. Then, while the throne room began to fade, Hades called out, "Oh, and Nico? Be careful." As the boy began to wake, he smiled. Despite what the other Olympians thought, his father did care about him.

* * *

When Nico woke up, Moody and Molly were talking next to him.

"Summoned at least thirty skeletons, not even the most skilled necromancer can summon more than fifteen!" Moody muttered.

"But imagine if he fought with us against You-Know-Who! We'd have practically an unending source of soldiers," Molly tried.

"And what if he fought against us?" Moody challenged, "If Bellatrix's killing curse couldn't hurt him, what can?"

Nico sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed in one swift motion.

"You don't need to worry about me fighting against you," he told them, "I'm on your side. I want to fight."

Moody and Molly exchanged a look. "Look, kid," Moody said, sounding surprisingly gentle, "You're only fourteen. We can't send in a fourteen year old-"

"Then why have I already been in two wars? Why did my sister die in battle when she was twelve? Why have I seen hundreds of shrouds, why have I lost almost EVERYTHING?!" Nico nearly screamed. He turned away. "Gather everyone. I'll tell you who I am. Then we'll see if I can fight."


	6. Chapter 6

**KitKat with a new chapter! Yea, the last one was kinda short, but hoped you liked it anyway. Thanks to all my reviewers, criticism is appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Ron laughed. Nico had just told them who he really was, which was no easy feat, and the redhead had the nerve to laugh?!

"Just because this is your house doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you," he warned.

"Like you could beat me in a duel," Ron snorted.

"Actually, yes I could," Nico countered.

"How?" Ron challenged.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly scolded, "You leave that poor boy alone!"

"Really, Mom," Ron humphed, "Do you really believe that this kid has been in two wars?"

He looked the son of Hades over. Nico began to grow angry, and the shadows all flitted to him. Everyone tensed, except for Ron, who remained oblivious. Nico rose, his famous death glare on his face. Everyone skittered backwards, even the redhead. The shadows wreathed around Nico, waving around, giving the half-blood a godly look.

"I will say this once, and once only," he snarled, "You cross me one more time, and I'll show you how I survived all those battles."

Ginny stood uneasily. "Nico," she placated, "I know your story sounds far-fetched, but so does the existence of wizards and witches! That's why I believe you, Nico. Because if we exist, why not the gods?"

Nico continued glaring at Ron, who looked frightened out of his mind. "Your brother seems to need to know that," Nico growled.

"I know Ron's a huge dunderhead at times," Ginny agreed, "But that's not the point. The point is, we believe you. Well, most of us," she said, giving Ron a nasty look.

"Yea, kid," Moody said, surprising everyone, "I recognize the same thing in you that I see in myself."

"And that is?" Nico asked coldly.

"You've lost people," Moody answered, "People you've cared about. Like your sister."

The shadows began to act normally again. Nico's glare disappeared. He turned quickly so that no-one else would see his look of weakness. "Excuse my temper, please," he apologized, "Ever since Bianca's death..." He broke off, barely blocking a sob, and hurriedly left the room. Everyone turned to glare at Ron.

"What?" he asked, lifting his hands in a surrendering position, "I just don't believe him. I mean, it's not like you guys do, right? You guys were just saying that to make him calm down, right?" When no-one answered or stopped glaring at him, he froze in shock. "You guys actually believe that kid?" he yelped, "He's mad! He's a loonytoon!"

"Look, just because you're an arrogant toerag doesn't mean you have to take it out on Nico!" Ginny admonished him.

"That poor kid has been through enough already!" Mrs. Weasley berated.

"We all believe his story, I can tell he's not lying, so why can't you?" Hermione reprimanded, giving him a reproachful look. That was enough to turn Ron around.

"Ok, ok," he relented, "I know he's telling the truth, but does he have to be so creepy about it?"

"He's not being creepy," Harry corrected, "He's just protective of himself."

Ron glared at him. "I have to deal with the girls ganging up on me, and now you?" he complained.

"You will apologize tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley ordered, "Or you won't get breakfast."

Ron nearly shrieked. "No breakfast?! YOU'RE mad too!"

Ginny knocked him on the back of his head. "Then you will say you're sorry," she chastised.

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he gave in, before stomping out of the room. Everyone else followed, even Sirius.

"Er, Padfoot?" Mrs. Weasley wondered, "I thought you were sleeping in dog form on the couch?"

Sirius nodded. "I am, Molly," he assured her, "I just need to talk to Nico."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Mrs. Weasley said, biting her lip.

"It'll be fine," Sirius reassured, slipping into the demigod's room.

Nico sat on his bed crossed legged, facing the wall. "I'm not in the mood, Sirius," he said huskily without turning around.

Sirius could tell he had been crying. "How'd you know it was me?" he inquired.

"The shadows tell me things," Nico replied.

Sirius walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "But you haven't told us everything," he spoke, "You're hiding something. Someplace you've been."

Nico stiffened. How did he know he hadn't told them about Tartarus?

"I've been somewhere scary too. You can trust me," Sirius continued.

Nico took a deep breath, but still didn't turn around. "Where?" he asked.

"Azkaban," Sirius replied.

"That's a piece of cake compared to where I went," Nico informed him. Sirius paled. If Azkaban was nothing, then what kind of place had this kid gone to? Nico seemed to hear the unspoken question. "Tartarus," he sighed, "Greek hell."

Sirius blanched. Now he knew the son of Hades wasn't joking. No wonder this kid was so secretive. "Why don't we exchange stories," he suggested. When Nico nodded, Sirius smiled. He was making some headway. "I'll go first," he offered. Nico nodded again. "My name is Sirius Black. I am an accused murderer..."


	7. Chapter 7

**KitKat here, with another chapter! Hope you guys liked that last one, with Ron being a stubborn pig and some Sirius/Nico bonding time. I'm thinking some more of that? Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

When Nico finished his story, Sirius whistled. "You got in some serious trouble, pup," he noted.

"Yea, and I still have nightmares about it," Nico muttered darkly.

Sirius frowned. "You have bags under your eyes," he realized, "You must be tired. I kept you up way too long."

"No," Nico disagreed, "I don't want to have nightmares. I'll scream and I'll wake everyone up."

Sirius blinked. The pup was worried about waking everyone up, not having the nightmares themselves! "I'll cast a Silencing Charm so you don't," Sirius reassured him, "And I'll sleep here so I can wake you up if you do have any."

Nico looked uncertainly at the bed. "Um, where exactly are you gonna sleep?" he asked.

Sirius smiled. "You could say I'm like your friend Frank. I'll sleep in dog form," he answered, "Now go to bed."

Nico nodded and climbed in, too tired to argue. Sirius cast the charms, then shifted and lay on the ground by the bed, praying that no nightmares would plague the pup. He had been through too much already. Of course, that didn't happen.

* * *

Sirius jolted awake. Nico was screaming and writhing around, getting all tangled in the blankets. Sirius quickly changed into human form and leaned over him. "Nico, wake up," he coaxed, "It's just a nightmare. It's not real, pup."

"Don't hurt him!" Nico screamed, "No! Stop!"

Sirius shook his shoulder. "Nico!" he yelled, "Wake up!"

The pup jerked upright suddenly, panting. "Are you ok?" Sirius asked, concerned. Nico didn't respond, just sat there, staring into space. Sirius could relate to him perfectly. "Nico," Sirius repeated, "Are you ok?"

Nico twitched, then seemed to return to normal. "That was one of the worst nightmare I've ever had," he muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked.

Nico shook his head. "No," he murmured, "That just makes it worse."

Sirius nodded, understanding. "I'm going to go back to sleep," Nico added. The pup lay down immediately, facing away from Sirius.

Sirius knew what he really would do was lie awake the rest of the night, distancing himself from everyone. That's what Sirius had done when he had had nightmares. But not being able to change anything, Sirius lay down to sleep again, feeling more helpless than ever.

* * *

The next morning, when Sirius woke, Nico was already gone. Sirius transformed into his human form again and went downstairs. Nico was sitting at the dining table with everyone else around him.

"Nico, dear, you look awful," Mrs. Weasley was saying, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Nico shook his head. "Barely," he answered, "Too many nightmares."

Ginny frowned, looking a lot like her mother. "Isn't there anything we can do?" she asked. Nico shook his head again.

"I've tried everything," Nico answered hopelessly.

As Sirius walked in, Mrs. Weasley looked up. "Hello, Sirius," she greeted, before looking back at the son of Hades. "You're sure you tried everything?" she asked one more time. Nico nodded.

"My friends at camp, Lou Ellen and Annabeth Chase, they've thought of every possible solution," he informed them, "But nothing has worked."

Hermione sighed, then brightened. "Have they tried any spells?" she wondered.

Nico thought for a while. "Not the kinds you do," Nico said finally, "Lou Ellen has done some, but without a wand."

Ginny looked at her mother. "Could you try one?" she begged.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, pulling out her wand. Nico recoiled slightly, before taking a long breath and relaxing. Mrs. Weasley muttered something and a jet of light shot out from her wand, covering Nico. When it died, Nico shook his head. "Didn't work," he muttered, "Remember? Spells don't work on me." They all exhaled, disappointed. Sirius took a seat beside the pup.

"Well," he said, trying to change the subject, "Didn't your father say he wants you to help Harry? You're going to have to go to Hogwarts then."

"Professor Dumbledore is a good man," Mrs. Weasley added, "I'm sure you can tell him your secret an-"

"He knows," Nico cut in.

"How?" Harry asked.

"He's a legacy of Hecate," Nico explained.

Mrs. Weasley nodded slowly. "We need to ask Professor Dumbledore to let yo-"

"That's taken care of," a voice said. A man appeared in the room. He looked surprisingly like Nico, but older. Unsurprisingly, Nico bowed to him.

"Father," he acknowledged. The others in the room followed.

"Nico," Hades said, smiling, "I need you to fetch me these souls." He handed his son a list. "They're all gathered in the same place," he continued, "So it shouldn't take long."

Nico raised one eyebrow. "I thought you said I had to protect him," he challenged, jutting his chin out at Harry.

"You do," Hades agreed, "But that doesn't mean I can't send you off to do other things. Like this," he added, waving the list of souls more urgently.

Nico sighed and snatched the list. "I'll be back," he told everyone else, before melting away into the shadows. Hades' smile disappeared as he turned to the others.

"Meanwhile," he said, "Let's deal with you mortals." Sirius gulped. He didn't like the sound of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**KitKat back! Yes, I'm alive. Sorry for the long wait on the last chapter, but school's started! And I'm trying to get into Harvard, so yeah. You know what I mean. Anyways, Hades is in the picture! Is he going to punish the wizards and witches for something? Or is he gonna give them a lecture? To Princess Of Flames, who suggested this, thanks! Now, to prevent me from boring you with my intros, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Harry couldn't help but think that what the god of dead said, wasn't the most comforting. Unfortunately, Hades looked like he meant it. Harry heard Sirius gulp. Apparently Hades did too.

"You don't have to worry, Sirius," Hades reassured, "I'm very pleased that you have done what I cannot; help my son through his nightmares. For that, I reward you." He touched Sirius' forehead carefully, and Sirius felt the madness that had plagued him since his stay in Azkaban disappear.

"Thank you, lord Hades," he hailed. Hades nodded and moved on.

"Ginny Weasley, for your affection of my son, I thank you," he continued, sending a shower of sparks towards her, which took the form of an owl. It hopped onto Ginny's ear and nibbled her ear affectionately. "I'm going to name you Pigwidgeon," she said happily.

Hades turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Molly," he addressed, "For your motherly feelings to Nico, I award you." He waved his hand, and Harry had a feeling the kitchen had been restocked.

Hades scanned over everyone else, finally settling on Ron. His expression darkened. "But you, boy," he snarled, "You are a stubborn, arrogant, ridiculous, unthoughtful imbecile who doesn't know when to stop. For that," he decided, snapping his fingers, "You are punished." Ron's food vanished.

Ron yelped. "Where'd my breakfast go?" he squealed. Hades smirked.

"Let that be a lesson to you," he chided, "And if you ever think about doing that again..." He let the threat hang in the air.

"Tell Nico to remember what I told him and that one of them is at Hogwarts. He'll understand. Until next time." And the lord of the dead faded into darkness.

* * *

When Nico returned, Ron and Mrs. Weasley were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Mom! I'm hungry!" Ron was complaining, "Can I please have something to eat?"

Mrs. Weasley made a low noise in the back of her throat. "For the last time, Ronald, NO!" she yelled, "The food will disappear and I am not wasting any more perfectly good food!"

Ron slouched. "Fine," he spat, "Be that way."

Unfortunately for him, father walked in just then. "Ron!" he scolded, "Do not speak to your mother that way. Apologize at once."

Ron huffed. "Sorry," he muttered, stomping out of the room. He caught sight of Nico. For a second, Nico thought he would scowl at him, but instead the redhead smiled, almost grimacing, before barging up the stairs.

"He seems to have listened to your father," a voice commented behind him. The son of Hades whirled, grabbing at his ring, but stopped when he realized it was only the youngest Weasley.

"Ginny," Nico greeted, "What do you mean he listened to my father?"

Ginny smiled mischievously. "Your father," she began, "Seems to have taken a liking to Ron."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "And by that you mean my dad chewed him out real good?" he finished.

Ginny nodded. "You should've heard him," she announced, "He was calling him so many things. Ridiculous, arrogant, stubborn..." They both burst out laughing.

When they finally calmed down, Nico wiped his eyes. "Gods," he snickered, "I haven't laughed this much since before I went to Tartaru- Before the Giant War," he corrected quickly. Ginny's laughs died immediately.

"Tartarus?!" she whisper-shrieked, "TARTARUS?! Greek hell? You went there? And you didn't tell us that?" She grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him towards the nearest door, which happened to be her room. She locked the door, then turned to the demigod.

"You went to hell," she started, "You went to Tartarus, and you didn't mention it?"

Nico shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. " I didn't see the need," he informed her.

"Didn't see the need?" Ginny repeated, "Didn't see the need?!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "I see the need to tell you to stop copying my words," he muttered.

"Do you see how serious this is?" she almost exploded, "No wonder you have nightmares! Are you mad? Why didn't you share this information with us? It could be valuable!"

"It was no big deal," Nico lied casually, "I'm the heir of the Underworld, I can go anywhere I want in there. And as Tartarus is there, it's part of my job," he joked, trying to change the subject. Ginny wasn't fooled.

"Then you could've helped- what were their names again? Oh yeah- Percy and Annabeth when they were there. Besides, you wouldn't have had nightmares about it if you could go there. Don't lie," she added, "I know that you have nightmares about that place, not just the wars. " Nico gulped. Gods, she was smart. Not as smart as Annabeth, but still, SMART.

Ginny glared at him while he racked his brains for something to placate her.

"Look," he sighed, "I'm fine. I don't need anyone to worry about me, and I don't want anyone to. Your mom... well, she'll freak if you tell her. I'll never be able to go to Hogwarts to help Harry-" Ginny's face flashed with concern and Nico knew he had hit a mark, "-defeat Voldemort. I'll be fine. Just... don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

Ginny bit her lip then nodded slowly. Nico sighed in relief and headed for the door, but Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Just because I'm not going to tell anyone doesn't mean I'm not watching you," she warned, "If I so much as sense that you're having trouble, I'm going to go straight to my mom. Understand?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mom," he muttered, before opening the door right into the faces of the Golden Trio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! Yes, I have not been eaten by zombies, killed by an _avada kedavra _spell or stabbed with a Stygian iron sword. I just had a load of schoolwork to do. Sorry! So, yeah. Here's another chapter. Please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Golden Trio tumbled into the room, landing in a pile at Nico's feet. They looked up at him with both fear and shame.

"Uh...hi?" Hermione said cautiously. Nico stared down at them with an unreadable mask on his face.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" he asked, pronouncing every word slowly.

"Listening to what you were saying to my sister?" Ron suggested.

The shadows started to dance around Nico. "Try again," he whispered menacingly, deadly calm. The shadows began to creep towards the three still tangled on the ground.

"Listening to what you were saying, period!" Hermione yelped as the shadows reached her and she discovered their cold unnaturalness. Unfortunately for her, Nico stopped their process, but didn't let them retreat.

"Did you hear everything?" he asked, his creepy calm gaze locked on theirs. Harry nodded, too terrified to say a word. Nico closed his eyes and began counting.

One.

_Nico entered the what-he-thought-was-empty training arena and spotted Will talking to an unfamiliar demigod. As the son of Hades watched, the newbie reached out and, to both Will and Nico's surprise, took Will's hand. Nico saw red. The ground rumbled. Skeletons erupted from the ground. And finally Will, carrying the unconscious camper, gave Nico a look that combined anger, sadness, and disappointment. _

Two.

_Will yelled at him, asking him how he could have lost control, how he might have killed the new kid Matthew, how he was tired of healing people when Nico blew up, how they couldn't date anymore. As if he could make Nico feel any worse._

Three.

_Nico stepped into the infirmary, wanting to apologize to Matthew before realizing that Will Solace was there. His ex-boyfriend. Will glared at him in disgust and continued healing the son of Athena. _

Four.

_The campers all shied away from him. Travis pulling Katie away, whispering how Nico had hurt a new camper. Clarisse, staring at him defiantly as if proving that even if Nico summoned a thousand warriors she wouldn't back down. Even Jason, who had always encouraged him, retreating into Cabin 1 with Piper when he saw Nico coming. _

Five.

_His father, screaming at him for losing command of his soldiers. "Bianca would never have done that!" he yelled, "She would've been much better than a wimp like you!" Nico was banished out of the Underworld for a month. _

Six.

_Wandering in the Forbidden Forest, where even the monsters didn't dare come out, lest they ventured into the Ghost King's path. Feeling utterly, utterly, _alone. _Bianca was gone forever, his father had banished him, all the campers were scared spitless at the sight of him, and Will hated him. He was as cold as ice. He felt nothing but dark emptiness._

Seven.

_Hazel holding his hand and telling him how she would always be with him. It's not the same, Nico thought in despair. She'll never be Bianca. _

Eight.

_Being called to the Big House to speak with Chiron. Walking towards the mansion, hearing the mutterings all around him. He's finally going to get kicked out. He never belonged here anyways. Why did we even build him a cabin? He's not worth our time. _

Nine.

_Chiron looking at him with wise eyes. "The campers are scared of you," he began. "Scared?" Nico snorted, "They're terrified." Chiron nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, Nico," he said hopelessly, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Nico stared at him for a couple seconds. Sure, people had said this, but he hadn't thought about what he would do if it really happened. The son of Hades suddenly gave a loud, ear-splitting scream, collapsed to his knees, and shadow-traveled away. He vowed never to return. _

Ten.

Nico opened his eyes. Hades had taught him this method of controlling his anger when he had left camp. He had been surprised that it really did work.

"It's fine," he placated, although his voice was strained, "I probably would've told you anyways." He plastered a fake smile on his face. Harry and Ron stared at him in shock, but Hermione got up and dusted herself up, looking relieved.

"Thanks," she said, "And by the way, Hades told us that it's your birthday today...So, happy birthday!"

She looked pointedly at her two companions. They immediately both jumped up.

"Yea!" Ron exclaimed.

"Happy birthday!" Harry repeated.

Hermione gave the two an exasperated look before pulling them out of the room, calling back over her shoulder, "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley prepared a nice cake for you!" The door closed behind her.

Nico sighed. His forced smile disappeared. Thank the gods _that_ was over. Ginny came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being nice to them," she laughed, "I know from personal experience that they can be a real pain."

Nico nodded absently. If he wanted them to trust him enough so that he could help Harry, he would have to be much more lenient. _Oh god,_ he thought , resigned, _This is going to be one long quest._

He turned towards Ginny, about to say something, before seeing the frown on her face. "What is it?" he asked, worried. Surprising even himself, Nico reached out and took her hand. He didn't know why, but it seemed completely natural. Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"It's your birthday, huh," she muttered.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Nico joked, startling himself again. Hand holding? Jokes? What had happened to him? He shrugged it off.

"It's not that," Ginny pouted, "It's just that you're fifteen already, so you'll be in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, not me. I was hoping you'd be in my classes."

"Well, it's not like we'll never see each other again," Nico reasoned, "I can still-" He broke off in surprise as Ginny flung herself at him.

The demigod's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Ginny's lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

**KitKat here! Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters(yes, i know that's not a word). And a huge shout-out to my best friend and fellow FanFiction writer ravenclawshadowhunter13! Whoo! You are awesome, KK. All the rest of you authors out there, keep writing, and all of you readers, keep reading my story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Ginny crushed herself against Nico, as if her life depended on it. Only years of training with ghosts prevented Nico from stumbling backwards. He felt his mouth melt against hers, pushing back eagerly. Her mouth opened and her tongue slipped into his mouth. He responded, their tongues intertwining then releasing again and again. Their lips opened and closed, and Nico cupped Ginny's face with his hands. Ginny put hers on his waist, their mouths never leaving the other's.

The kiss went on for Zeus know how long. It could've been three hours or three seconds, but Nico didn't care. Right now all that mattered was the girl in his arms.

A knock on the door broke them apart. Nico forced himself to breathe deeply and stop panting. That was _not_ how he envisioned his first kiss. He smoothed down Ginny's tangled mess of hair (although he found it gorgeous) and opened the door. Mrs. Weasley was standing there with her wand pointed at a floating trunk.

"Nico. Harry, Hermione, and Ron said you'd be in here," she stated, "This appeared on our doorstep with your name on it." She gestured to the trunk. "I presume your father sent them?"

Nico took one look at it and nodded, reaching out to take it. Mrs. Weasley yanked them back.

"Oh no," she exclaimed, "I'll put it into your room for you. That is, if you haven't made other living arrangements?"

Nico shook his head. "Of course not, Mrs. Weasley," he replied. "Thank you." Mrs. Weasley looked pleased as she continued trudging up the stairs. Nico turned to Ginny.

"When does school start?" he asked.

"The first of September."

"That's not until tomorrow, is it?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Great, so how am I going to pass the time?"

Ginny looked at Nico slyly, before pulling him back into the room and locking the door. A strand of her hair fell across her face, and without thinking, Nico brushed it away. Before he could pull his hand back, Ginny grabbed it and pulled him closer to her. She brushed her lips over his mouth. "If you want," she began, "We can…you know."

Nico thought for a moment. What about Percy and Will? A voice in his mind sounded. Nico thought of the son of Poseidon, of his sea green eyes and jet black hair. He thought of the son of Apollo, with his sun-kissed locks and sapphire orbs. He was thrilled that he no longer felt that rush of emotion that he had always connected with them. He thought of Ginny trying to help him end his nightmares, of Hades blessing her and felt his heart beat faster. The familiar thudding against his chest that before, always came with the two male demigods, but now...Ginny. Did that mean he wasn't gay anymore? Would he be really, truly free?

He certainly thought so.

Nico smiled at Ginny, a small quirk of his mouth, before leaning down. His lips touched hers, and they were once again locked in a fierce embrace.

* * *

Ron lay sprawled on his bed, while Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on Harry's bed. "What do you think they're doing in her room?" Harry wondered.

"He better not do anything she doesn't want," Ron grumbled.

"I don't think he will," Hermione said mildly.

"Why not?" Ron asked, surprised, "I thought you didn't like Nico!"

"I like him perfectly fine!" Hermione snapped, "Well, not like like, but just I can tolerate him like. Anyways, he seems trustworthy enough."

Harry frowned. "That's just it," he argued, "He seems trustworthy, but is he really?"

Ron shot up. "Exactly my point!" he exclaimed.

Hermione sighed, exasperated. "You two don't like a lot of boys, do you. First Draco Malfoy, then Cedric Diggory, then Victor Krum, and now Nico di Angelo!"

"He gives me the creeps," Ron continued, as if Hermione had not spoken. "All that necromancy stuff just...uh! We need to find out if he's trustworthy."

"That's for sure," Harry agreed, "But how?" Both boys turned to look at Hermione, who raised her eyebrow.

"Don't look at me," she announced, holding up her hands, "I'm not going to participate in any mission before school starts. When it does, I'm up for grabs." The boys sighed in unison.

"Pity," Ron breathed.

"That's a shame," Harry groaned.

"Boys," Hermione muttered.

Pigwidgeon suddenly jolted awake, flapping his wings wildly. He crashed into the ceiling, then drifted down before landing with a thump on the ground, not moving. "Ruddy bird," Ron complained, "Too hyperactive. Wish Mom hadn't insisted that Ginny share him with me. I'm gonna take him to her room. Also see what those two are up too," he added, his face screwing up with fierceness. He got up, picked up the unconscious bird, and left the room. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face.

* * *

Nico twined his hand in Ginny's hair. Her mouth felt so familiar against his, each used to the other so much, that, when the knock on the door came and they broke apart, it felt unnatural.

Quickly, the two made themselves presentable before opening the door. Outside, Ron was holding a limp owl in his hand. "Pidwidgeon!" Ginny cried, grabbing the bird and stroking it, murmuring to it softly.

Ron looked past her towards Nico. "What were you two doing?" he asked suspiciously. Ginny stopped petting her pet and looked up at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Relax, Ron, we were just talking," he lied, "Such a protective big brother you have, Ginny."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "About?"

"What do you think?" Nico remarked dryly, "Perhaps the thing that you eavesdropped on?"

Ron's face grew as red as his hair. "Sorry about that," he apologized hastily, "We won't do it again."

"I should hope not," Nico agreed. He stepped out of the room, nodding to Ron and then to Ginny. "I'll be in my room-or rather, Sirius's room-if your mom asks you where I am," he told them, "Or if you need me." He cast a subtle yet significant look at Ginny before turning and walking up the stairs. The last thing he saw before entering the bedroom was Ginny's face, shining up at him.

Beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

**KitKat's back! One of my faithful readers has PMed me, reminding me to do my disclaimers. I have just totally forgotten them, it seems. So, here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Neither do I own the Percy Jackson series. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**There we go! BTW, I read _Blood of Olympus_, and it was AAAAAAAMMMMMAAAAZZZIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! No, I am not telling you any spoilers, so don't ask.**

**And to two guest reviewers, Matt and Guest, seriously? Matt, thanks for that _huge_ vote of confidence. (Note my sarcasm.) You may be one reviewer, but I have plenty others who happen to like this story, so, kindly buzz off. And to Guest, you've never read Mortal Instruments or Infernal Devices, have you? I'll tell you this; _PEOPLE CAN STOP BEING GAY._ And a lot of other FanFictions have split other ships up, so why can't I? Both of you, if you don't like my story, you don't have to read it. But for those of you who like this, I'm continuing.**

**Now on with Death Against Death! *dramatic music***

* * *

Chapter 11

Nico lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been waiting for at least two hours. Where was Ginny? He was really bored.

Suddenly the door began to open. Nico jumped up, then slumped when he saw Sirius. "Hi," he greeted. "Hello, pup," Sirius replied, "How are you?"

"Fine," Nico replied. He lay back down on the bed, disappointed.

A knock on the door sounded. Nico leaped up and strode towards the entrance. He cracked the door open, and there, in all of her splendor, was Ginny. Nico slipped out of the room and moved towards her. Ginny held up her hands and Nico froze. Had he done something wrong? No, he couldn't have. Ginny leaned towards him. Nico didn't dare move yet. Her mouth tickled his ear.

"I have to get to bed," she whispered, "Hermione's waiting for me. But can I have one goodnight kiss?" Nico smiled and gave it to her.

"Good night, Ginny," he murmured as he stepped away.

"Good night, Nico," she breathed as she disappeared into her room. Nico entered his own room in high spirits. He got ready for bed, Ginny's smile engraved in his mind. He said good night to Sirius, who promptly turned into a dog and fell asleep. Nico got into bed, covering himself with the blanket. As he lay there, with his eyes closed, Ginny's voice still echoing inside his head.

_Nico._

* * *

Luckily, Nico had a normal dream. Or, as normal as it can get for a demigod. He was sitting on a bench in Central Park, but he wasn't alone. Ginny sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder and holding his hand. They watched as three kids played on the lawn in front of them. Wait... Nico sat forward and stared at the three children. The older one, a girl, had silky black hair and looked like Bianca. The other two, twin redhead boys, looked like male versions of Ginny. Were these...his kids?

"Lovely, aren't they?" Ginny whispered into his ear. "Ron is so jealous of them."

"I bet." Nico smiled and leaned back. Ginny played with his hair. "Bianca has the same hair that you do," Ginny remarked. Nico was confused for a second, before he realized it was his daughter Ginny was talking about. Of course he would name her that. "But Will and Percy," Ginny continued, "They're little sneaks. Adorable, but cut from the same cloth as Fred and George."

Nico froze. He named his sons after his crushes? Why? He didn't like them anymore, did he?

Before he could fully process this information, he heard a scream. He looked up quickly and saw Bianca being dragged away by a giant he had fought during the Giant War. Alcyoneus. Another scream. Percy and Will, dragged off by Enceladus. Nico turned, hoping to protect Ginny, but she was already a long way off, dragged by Porphyrion himself. His family was screaming his name, asking him to rescue them. Overcome by a sense like emotional vertigo, he collapsed to his knees, hands clutching his ears.

_Nico._

* * *

Nico jolted awake, his nightmare still fresh on his mind. He swung himself out of bed. He had to find out if Ginny was okay. Sirius, in dog form, was snoring. Did normal dogs snore? Nico didn't know.

Nico exited the room as quietly as possible. He made his way to Ginny's room, then placed his hand on the door and concentrated.

He sensed two living presences inside, both female and both sleeping soundly. One was identifiable as Ginny. He had gotten so used to her..._flavour. _She was fine. Nico sighed in relief.

Suddenly, he stiffened. Someone was downstairs. Nico placed his hand on his ring and twisted. The sword appeared. He carefully creeped down towards the kitchen. All the lights were off, but Nico could sense where the creep was. With a burst of manic speed, he leaped into the kitchen and placed his blade at the invader's neck.

The hood of the snoop came off. Nico's blade didn't drop, but his grip slackened as he recognized the male.

"Percy?" he asked incredulously.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there, it's KitKat! Once again, I am here with my newest chappie. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story. I love you guys! You're the reason that I write.**

**BTW, to all of you _bad_ reviewers, I'm just going to ignore you all. I don't really respond to negative comments, but 98% of my reviews have been AWESOME. To positive comments, I grow so excited. So if you like this story and want to see it continually updated, review! If you don't like this story, don't even bother. I'm not going to care.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Neither do I own the Percy Jackson series. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

******_Anyways, I'd like to inform all you readers that, because of the twists I did not expect in BoO, I've changed the story a little bit. The changes begin in Chapter 9 all the way up to 11. Sorry about that!_ **  


Chapter 12

Percy raised an eyebrow at the sword at his neck. He used his right hand to push it down gently.

"What are you doing here?" Nico whispered.

"Not just him," a new voice rang out from the edge of the room. Will Solace stepped out of the shadows. "Me too."

"What are you two doing here?" Nico amended.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Looking for you, obviously," he drawled, "Although you seem to be getting along pretty well with that redhead girl."

"Yea," Will added, "How long have you liked girls, Death Breath?"

"And since when exactly," Percy teased, "Have you been so friendly with strangers?"

"I seem to recall," Will continued, "You blasting a newbie fifty feet into the sky somehow. How you have changed, my boy!"

"I am not your boy," Nico hissed, "And I will not go back to camp with you, or go on a quest with you, or ask my father a favour for you."

Will and Percy exchanged a glance. "Well, he knows us too well," Percy commented.

"I suppose he must," Will said, shrugging, "Considering that we are his two crushes-"

"Shut up!" Nico burst out, swatting Will's arm.

Percy grinned. "Well, let's get to the point," he chuckled, "Why are you here?"

"None of your business," Nico answered.

"I'd say you're starting to like wizards, aren't you?" Will laughed quietly.

Nico nearly lost control. As it was, the shadows around the room surrounded Nico, leaving him nearly concealed in the pillar of darkness. Will jumped back, and Percy's eyes widened. "Either tell me why you are here," he snarled, "Or leave."

Will looked to stunned to speak. Luckily for him, the son of Poseidon had experience dealing with Nico. It probably also helped that he was just as powerful as him, unlike Will.

"Nico," Percy placated, "Hecate told us you were here and she sent us to help you-"

"I need no help," Nico interjected, "I can finish this quest by myself."

Will finally spoke up. "We know you can," he said, "But Hecate wants us here to put the odds in our favour. You can't deny the will of a goddess, Nico. You know that."

Nico sighed. It was true a demigod could not contradict a deity's orders. So he had no choice in the matter. Technically, he had never had any choice in any matter.

"Fine," he relented, "But don't get in my way. Got it?"

Percy and Will both nodded. Nico relaxed. "Well, I need to go-"

"We have our own sleeping arrangements," Percy interrupted, "We'll meet you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, got it?"

"Okay," Nico agreed, relieved that he didn't have to explain to the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione why two teenage boys were sleeping on their couch. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," chorused the two as they slipped away. Nico, exhausted, crept back upstairs into his room. Sirius was still sleeping, oblivious that his roommate had left in the middle of the night. Nico covered himself with the blankets and fell asleep with no problem. Unfortunately, he had his second dream in the same night.

* * *

Nico stood in the corner of a room. It might've seemed big to most people, but to Nico, who had see the gods' throne room, this was nothing. A long table was positioned in the middle, and it was occupied by a lot of cloaked men and women. Nico's breath caught in his throat.

Death Eaters.

And at the very top of the table, sat... an overly pale, skinny man who lost his nose and had extremely bloodshot eyes? This was the Lord Voldemort? He didn't seem very Lord-ish to Nico.

Nico had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

Once he stopped wanting to laugh, he leaned in closer so that he could hear what they were saying.

"-plan is not yet ready, my lord," a woman was saying. Wait a minute... Nico recognized her. Bellatrix. He narrowed his eyes at her. "We still have some problems to overcome."

"Well, Bellatrix," Voldemort answered, "It is better than I had expected. Continue, and soon we shall rule. Now, Snape, do you have anything to say?"

Snape nodded and stood. "Dumbledore has accepted a new student," he informed them.

"And what is so peculiar about that?" Voldemort asked.

"The student will be in the same year as Potter. That is, the sixth year."

"And why is that?"

"Apparently he is a transfer student from America."

With a jolt, Nico realized they were talking about him. He bent even closer, tilting his head to hear better.

"That is unusual," Voldemort mused, "Students rarely transfer to Hogwarts, and never from other countries. I wonder what he will be like. Severus, if the boy is in your house, befriend him. We may have a potential recruit."

Snape bowed. "Of course, my lord," he acknowledged.

"Now," Voldemort continued, "You have other news, Bellatrix?"

"Yes," she said, perking up in her seat, "We tried to capture Potter in the woods a couple days ago. Unfortunately, they had someone with them whom we did not know. He was a mere boy, maybe fourteen, fifteen, but he was a skilled necromancer. He summoned at least thirty skeletons, and even when I hit him directly with a Killing Curse, he didn't die. He didn't show any response, didn't even get a scar like Potter. It was most strange, my lord."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "This boy could be bad," he announced, "Very bad. He could be our downfall. We must find a way to defeat him first, before we carry out our plan. Understand?" Everyone in the room nodded and murmured consent.

"Very well," Voldemort continued, "I will see you all in two weeks' time. Goodbye."

And with that, Nico's dream faded.

* * *

Nico's eyes opened slowly. He propped himself into a sitting position, trying to shake the sleep from his head. He heard someone coming up the stairs, not bothering to muffle their steps. The sound stopped at Nico's door. A knock sounded.

"Come in," the son of Hades called. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in.

"You're up already," she noted, pleased, "Well, much better than those sleepyheads upstairs. I'll leave you to get ready for your first day at Hogwarts, then."

When the door closed behind her and her footsteps continued up the stairs, Nico groaned and flung himself back onto his bed. "Oh, joy," he muttered, "School."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, KitKat in! Here's another chapter for you guys to chew on, and hopefully it will meet your standards. Hopefully. Anyways, if you like, please, please, please, PLEASE read and review!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Neither do I own the Percy Jackson series. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Nico pushed his trolley through the station. Every now and then, an annoyed Muggle would scowl at him for pushing them aside, but Nico would give them his famous death glare, and they would pale and hurry off. The Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione, were clustered in front of him, striding purposefully towards Platform 9. Nico followed.

As they neared the platform, Nico realized there was no Platform 9 3/4. Platform 9, then Platform 10. Nothing in between. Except...

Ron grinned at Nico. "Bet you can't guess where the station is," he challenged.

Nico raised his eyebrow. "Is that so," he drawled. He walked over to a barrier between Platform 9 and 10. He sensed magic pulsing from it so strongly, he was surprised that the mortals- or Muggles, as the wizards called them -didn't faint from so much unnatural exposure. He paused close to it, and stared for a moment, struggling to lift the Mist. A hole, as if the pillar had a doorway, flashed for a split second, before disappearing again. Nico grinned and turned to Ron. "See ya," he said, before leaning into the barrier with his trolley. In a split second, he was in a new station.

The scarlet train, as the kids had described to him on the trip here, puffed smoke proudly on the tracks. Wizarding families crowded together, saying their goodbyes and such. He spotted a cat walking freely among them, and many owls in cages, hooting loudly to each other.

Behind Nico, the wall rippled, and his company came through. They glanced around carelessly, as if they were used to the sight, which they probably were. They stood next to the train as Mrs. Weasley said her farewells like the other parents.

"Fred, George, behave," she ordered, giving them stern looks.

"Behave?" George said, feigning surprise, "We always behave."

Ron made a snorting noise. Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "Ron, be nice to Hermione and Harry, okay?"

"Yea, yea, sure," he muttered.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley addressed, "Don't write to people in books!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "I got that the last five thousand times you said that to me," she joked.

Mrs. Weasley cracked a small smile. "Hermione, keep up your grades," she said, turning to the brunette.

Hermione nodded as the woman turned to Harry.

"Try not to go looking for trouble, dear," she advised. Harry smiled in a _sure_ sort of way. Mrs. Weasley hugged all of them. Nico expected the godbyes to end there, but, to his surprise, Mrs. Weasley turned to him and hugged him too.

"Nico," she whispered in his ear while hugging him, "Take care of them. Keep them safe."

"As always," Nico replied, in the same quiet tone. When Mrs. Weasley let go of him, he realized he had missed having a motherly figure in his life. He would have to find some way to show his gratitude later.

The children boarded the train, lugging their belongings. The twins immediately left to look for one of their good friends, Lee Jordan, Hermione and Ron left to do their Prefect duties, and the rest of them piled into a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

"Who's he?" Neville asked, jutting his chin at Nico.

Nico narrowed his eyes. "He happens to be right here, you know," he commented. Neville's face reddened.

"I didn't mean," he stuttered, "I mean, erm, I only meant, um, just that you, er-"

"Whatever," Nico cut him off, "I'm Nico di Angelo. I was home schooled for a long time before my parents decided to send me here."

Nico had opened his trunk last night, and had found a letter from his father that read:

_Nico, _

_Tomorrow you are going to Hogwarts. Your cover story is that you are a home schooled wizard whose parents suddenly wanted their child to have an _"official"_ education. You are in the sixth year. Your wand (which is in your trunk) is made of Stygian iron molded with ash wood, with a core of hellhound fur. Lady Hecate blessed you in your sleep, so you have the same magical abilities and knowledge as your friends, most likely more, including the powers you inherited from me. But you are still invincible to spells. Dumbledore has told all of your teachers about your situation, so they will try to make sure none of your fellow students notice anything different about you, although they will probably keep an eye on you, because of your late coming. I hope that soon you will complete your quest so that you can come home._

_May the gods bless you,_

_Hades._

Of course, this was all written in Ancient Greek, both so that Nico could read it and so that other people couldn't. Nico kept the letter in his pocket, alongside his wand. He fingered his ring nervously. He had suddenly gained a huge amount of knowledge of spells, potions, charms, and the like, yet he didn't know if he was prepared. Fighting with monsters was one thing; going to a wizarding school with other people his age was quite another. He was taking the same classes as Harry, partly so that he wouldn't abandon his quest, but also because he wasn't sure how to act around other children. Harry could teach him, or if things went downhill, at least Nico would have one friend.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked suddenly, breaking Nico out of his thoughts.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry. Nico's new knowledge offered him a picture of a smooth, marble-like sphere that glowed red when the holder had forgotten something.

"No," Neville replied, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago... no, look at this..."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a firm grip on the toad Trevor into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except it was covered with what looked like boils instead of spikes.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia,_" Nico realized, his brain giving him another piece of information. Neville looked at him, surprised. Nico raised his eyebrow. "I'm not dumb, you know," he added.

Neville blushed again and hurried on, "It's really, really rare. I don't know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie got in for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

"Does it, er, do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" Neville announced proudly, "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. Here, hold Trevor for me..."

The toad was passed to Harry, and Neville took out a quill. Nico's new wizard brain realized what he was going to do a split second too late.

"Don't-" he began, but Neville had already poked the plant.

Immediately, liquid squirted from every boil on the plant; thick, stinking, dark green jets of it. Everyone got drenched. "S-sorry," Neville gasped, "I haven't tried that before... didn't realize it would be quite so... don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful onto the floor.

Suddenly the compartment door opened, and a rather pretty girl stepped in. "Oh, hello, Harry," she said uncertainly, "Um, bad time?"

Harry wiped his glasses lens. When eh saw who it was, he blinked. "Oh... hi, Cho," he said blankly.

"Um..." Cho bit her lip. "Well... just thought I'd say hello... bye then." The girl, Cho, abruptly departed. Harry slumped back into his seat and groaned.

"She fancies you, Harry," Nico laughed, "She's not going to mind this little incident. Here," he continued, pulling out his wand, "_Scourgify!_"

The Stinksap vanished.

"Sorry," Neville said again in a small voice.

Nico leaned backwards into the comfy cushions. He hoped Ron and Hermione would get back soon. Harry needed his best friends beside him even more now.


	14. Chapter 14

**KitKat is in the house! I am so excited to show this new chapter, as it contains Nico/Malfoy drama. To all of my wonderful reviewers, thank you! To my amazing followers, you're brilliant. And to those who have favorited this story, I owe you! And to my best friend in the entire world, ravenclawshadowhunter13, (whose stories, by the way, are epic, and I recommend you check them out) you are so _awesome_.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. Neither do I own the Percy Jackson series. That belongs to Rick Riordan.**

******I have a question to ask you all: Should Nico be in Slytherin or Gryffindor? Review me the answer you think!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Ron and Hermione didn't turn up for a long time. Harry, Ginny, and Neville had finished most of their snacks and were busy swapping their Chocolate Frog Cards when the compartment door finally opened.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked without looking up, "Prefects shouldn't ha-" He broke off as he saw who he was really talking to.

Nico smiled. "Percy, Will," he greeted, relieved to see some familiar faces at last.

Ginny froze and looked up slowly. "Percy?" she asked.

"Not that Percy," Nico reassured. He sat back down. He had heard all about the family traitor, the brother who everyone hated to talk about. Nico watched as Ginny looked back down at her cards. Nico wanted so much to go over and put his arms around her, but their relationship had to stay hidden until Ginny wanted to reveal it.

Will sat down beside Nico and Percy plopped down opposite to them, beside Neville. "So," Nico began, popping the last Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean inside his mouth, "Where's Annabeth?"

"Right here," a voice said, as the compartment door opened again and the blonde stepped in, sitting down beside Percy. "Do you really think I'd miss the chance to see Hogwarts? I've heard that its architecture is legendary."

"Um, not to be rude, but who are you guys?" Harry asked timidly.

Nico smirked. "This here," he said, waving his arms at the two demigods across from him, "Is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Ginny and Harry exchanged both impressed and shocked looks. Apparently they remembered the legendary demigods from Nico's story.

"And this is Will Solace," Nico continued, pointing at Will.

Neville frowned. "But what exactly are you doing here?" he wondered, "You're too old to be first years."

Percy opened his mouth, about to answer, but Annabeth shot him a look that clearly read, _shut up_. She then turned to look at Neville, smiling. "We're international students from the US," she explained, "We're spending a year at Hogwarts."

Nico breathed a sigh of relief. They would only be staying a year, not the entire duration of his quest. Although he did hope Voldemort would be defeated in a year, it wasn't very likely.

Will caught his eye. His look asked the question, _How long will you be staying?_ Nico gave a barely seeable shrug. Will deflated like a balloon. Nico narrowed his eyes. Did Will still like him? It didn't matter, Nico told himself, as long as you don't like him back.

Ginny smiled at them. "I'm Ginny Weasley," she informed them, "And this is Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." She looked at Harry, clearly expecting him to introduce himself. Harry gulped. He always hated this part.

"I'm Harry Potter," he muttered, then braced himself. Then, to his astonishment, Percy, Annabeth, and Will exchanged knowing looks before simply smiling and nodding at him. Harry instantly liked them.

They passed a couple more minutes, in which Harry, Ginny, and the other three demigods chatted about their favorite spells, (turns out they got "wizard brains" from Hecate too. Or in Annabeth's case, "witch brain") until Ron and Hermione returned.

"I'm starving," Ron said, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him, leaning backwards, eyes closed.

"When are you not?" Harry joked, taking another Chocolate Frog too.

Hermione frowned, but not at her two best friends. This time her frown was directed to the three new demigods.

"And who are you?" she asked.

Annabeth's stormy gray eyes met Hermione's brown ones. The daughter of Athena seemed to scrutinize the witch carefully. "I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth introduced in a measured voice, "And this is Will Solace and Percy Jackson. We're international students from the States." Hermione's eyes widened slightly, but quickly returned to normal as Neville looked at her curiously. Obviously she remembered who they were too.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she greeted, "And that pighead over there is Ronald Weasley."

Ron looked up, his mouth stuffed with food. "Cawlmuhwawn," he said, then quickly swallowed his food, before repeating in a normal voice, "Call me Ron."

Annabeth grinned at Percy. "He is so much like you," she pointed out.

Percy looked offended. "There is no one like me," he announced, "I am one of a kind!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Did you just contradict me?" she asked threateningly.

Percy shrank back. "No, Annie, of course not," he said in a falsely innocent tone.

Annabeth smirked. "Good," she said, pulling him into a kiss.

Ron looked up from his food, then jumped. "Merlin's beard!" he yelled, "We're in public!"

Annabeth and Percy broke apart. The daughter of Athena glared at Ron. "And you've never seen someone kissing in public?" she demanded.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable in the demigod's fierce stare. "Well," he said hesitantly, "I have, bu-"

"Oh, just ignore him," Hemione said, lounging back in her seat, "He's just jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend of his own to snog. Carry on."

But the two lovers glanced at each other, seemed to pass some kind of message, and shifted apart, still holding hands.

Harry took the silence to talk to his two friends. "How was prefect duty?"

"Well, Harry, there are two fifth year prefects from each house," Hermione said, looking thoroughly disgruntled, "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's Slytherin prefect?" Ron asked, eyes closed again while he chewed on his Frog.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned, "Of course."

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione spat viciously, "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll is anyone's guess."

"Who are Hufflepuff's?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott," Ron said thickly through his mouthful of chocolate.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," Hermione said before Harry could ask.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna Lovegood, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of The Quibbler, which she had been reading the entire time. Ron quickly swallowed his mouthful of food.

"I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him, "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I would've minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

And with that she retreated back behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, the swiveled to look at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and a pale, blonde kid stepped in. On either side of him stood two goons, like bodyguards. The blonde was smirking infuriatingly.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you detention," Malfoy drawled, "Or take off points even before we get to school. You see, I, unlike you, have been made prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yea," Harry said, "But you see, you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Everyone laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.

Nico glared at him. He hated bullies, especially bullies who thought they were so much better than everyone else and wanted everyone else to think so too.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second best to Weasley, Potter?" Malfoy teased.

"How does it feel being an idiot that no one likes, Malfoy?" Nico shot back.

Malfoy swung on him. "And who are you?" he asked.

Nico smirked. "Nico di Angelo, new fifth year student, previously home schooled, _and the son of Hades_," he introduced. Obviously he said that last part in Greek, as it wouldn't do for Malfoy to have leverage. Not that anyone would believe the git, but still.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, before glancing around the compartment and finally seeing all the new people. "Who are all of you?" he demanded.

As Annabeth introduced themselves for the third time, Nico observed Malfoy carefully. Demigods learned to read people early on, as it was very helpful in a fight.

Spoiled brat, Nico thought. Probably has parents- or a parent -with high ranks and/or good connections. Rich, snobby, know-it-all, and a complete jerk.

"What blood type are you four?" Malfoy cut in, breaking off Nico's thoughts.

Percy and Will looked confused, but Annabeth just stared back at Malfoy coolly, not wanting to admit she didn't know what he meant. Nico stepped in.

"We're all halfbloods," he answered.

Malfoy smirked. "I'm a pureblood," he boasted, "But I suppose halfblood is better than Mudbloods like her." He jutted his chin at Hermione.

Nico's glare intensified. "Watch what you're saying," he snarled, "Just because you're pureblood doesn't mean I'd go easy on you. In fact," he continued, "You might as well be Muggle-born, considering the way you act. You're a disgrace to your family name."

Malfoy reddened. "You shut your mouth," he growled, "My father could get you expelled."

"Sure, let him try," Nico challenged, "And when they ask why he wants me to be kicked out he'll just be like, 'Oh, my son doesn't like him.' A completely valid reason," he added sarcastically.

"Why don't you just go to hell," Malfoy spat.

Nico stared at him, before bursting into laughter. "Been there, done that," he chuckled.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, and Will all laughed with him as they understood his meaning. Malfoy stared at them with a look of confusion disguised with arrogance.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You," Nico choked out, "So why don't you just leave us alone to laugh about your stupidity."

Malfoy's face turned a violent shade of red. "I-" he began, but Nico cut him off.

"Do you enjoy having your face the colour of Weasley's hair?" Nico snickered, "Why do you keep putting yourself in these embarassing situations?" At this, Neville and Luna started laughing too.

Malfoy shook his fists. "My father will hear about this!" he threatened.

"Hear about what?" Nico laughed, "How wittle Dwaco gawt buwwieed?" he cooed at the blonde in baby talk. Everyone just laughed harder.

Malfoy stood there, his face getting more and more scarlet, until finally, he stormed out of the compartment with his two cronies behind him, slamming the door so hard the glass shattered.

The kids laughed for a little longer, until they noticed people giving them weird looks as they walked passed their room. Hermione got up and fixed the door with a _reparo_ spell, sealing their sounds of laughter in again. Nico let out his last few chuckles, before he smirked at his companions.

"Nico, one, Malfoy, zero," he announced, which just set off another round of laughter.

* * *

**I'll repeat this again: Should Nico be in Slytherin or Gryffindor? Review the answer you think/want!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all, KitKat in the house! I'm here with the new chapter of my story, please review if you like it. Thanks for all your various reviews, favorites, or follows. You guys are just amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. That belongs to Rick Riordan. Neither do I own Harry Potter. That belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Nico stepped off the train. After the hours of constant movement under his feet, the solid ground felt different. Good or bad, Nico couldn't really tell.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking ahead, chatting among themselves. Nico felt left out, until Ginny came up beside him. Her smile lit up his whole day.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked.

Usually Nico would have lied, or avoided answering, but he couldn't draw up the strength to do that to Ginny.

"The Sorting," Nico replied. And he had been; as far as he could tell, he probably had aptitude for Slytherin or Gryffindor. **(Haha, Divergent reference!) **Slytherin because of his dad, and Gryffindor because of what he had done.

"What house do you want to be in?" Ginny questioned.

Nico smiled. "Gryffindor, of course," he laughed softly, "With you." He didn't mention that it probably would've been easier to protect Harry if he was in the house of the brave. That probably would not have been very romantic.

"First years line up over here, please!" someone called, "All first years to me!"

Harry frowned. "Where's Hagrid?"

"I don't know," Ginny said, "But we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door." Ginny turned to Nico. "That's Professor Grubbly-Plank," she explained. Nico nodded. He remembered the woman from Harry, Ron, and Hermione's stories. Ginny shoved him towards her. "You're technically a first year," she continued, "So you're going with her. See you later, and hopefully in Gryffindor!" Nico reluctantly turned away from her and motioned to his fellow demigods to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"Across the lake, apparently," Annabeth answered. Nico froze. The lake? Uh oh. He was going to drown.

Percy came up beside him. "Don't worry," he assured Nico, "As long as we're in the same boat you won't die."

The four of them clambered into a small wooden fleet. Without warning, it suddenly shot forward. Nico gripped the sides of the craft tightly, hoping they wouldn't capsize.

The lake glimmered black in the night as they sailed smoothly over the waters, although Nico was pretty sure Percy was the one keeping the boat steady.

Suddenly, they rounded a corner. Nico heard Annabeth gasp loudly; he himself had to pinch himself to see if this was real. It was.

The bright lights shone in the dark, illuminating the beautiful building. This was a school? More like a castle.

When they docked, Percy kept the water steady as everyone got out. Annabeth was staring at Hogwarts with a look of adoration. Will kept fidgeting with his medical pouch.

"First years, follow me!" Professor Grubbly-Plank called.

Everyone followed her. Their footsteps sounded jarringly loud in the dark.

Professor Grubbly-Plank stepped up to the front doors of the castle and knocked. Immediately, it opened, revealing a stern-looking woman. Nico could tell from Ginny's description who this was. Professor McGonagall.

"The first years, Minerva," Professor Grubbly-Plank introduced. Professor McGonagall's eyes scanned over the crowd and stopped on the four demigods.

"Thank you, Wilhelmina," she said, "You may go to the Feast now." The woman nodded and stepped away.

Percy and Will could barely stop themselves from laughing. "Wilhelmina," Will whispered while chuckling quietly.

"Her last name's Grubbly-Plank," Nico muttered. The sons of Poseidon and Apollo nearly cracked their ribs trying not to explode with laughter.

All of a sudden, a ghost floated through the walls. Nico instantly stopped smiling and glared at him. _An e__scaped soul._ He hated them.

The ghost, a poltergeist no doubt, began dropping water balloons on them. "Icky firsties!" he cackled.

"Peeves!" McGonagall barked, "Leave! Now!"

Peeves laughed manically. He was about to toss one at Annabeth when Nico couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop."_  
_

He froze when he saw Nico. Slowly and jerkily, he bowed down, hiding all of his water balloons away. "Master," he breathed, his voice tinged with fear.

"Peeves, was it? Get up," Nico asked, annoyed, "What are you doing here?"

"Having fun, sir," the ghost breathed, almost inaudible.

"Having fun?" Nico demanded, "This is called having fun?" Peeves couldn't speak.

"Don't you dare prank anyone, ever again," Nico ordered, "Do you understand?"

Peeves nodded, terrified.

"Now leave my presence," Nico dismissed. He didn't have time to capture the soul right now. He'd do it later.

"GO, NOW," Nico commanded when the poltergeist didn't move. Peeves bowed again hastily, then whizzed away. All of the other students looked at him strangely. He glared at them all with his famous- or possible infamous -death glare, and they shied away quickly. McGonagall gave him a weird glance too before turning back to the first years.

As Professor McGonagall explained about the houses, Nico twirled his ring impatiently. He already knew all this, as did the others. He wanted to see Ginny. He wanted to get Sorted. He did not want to stand here for hours while a teacher prattled on about something.

"Now, step through the doors, please," McGonagall said, breaking Nico out of his reverie.

"Finally," Nico heard Percy groan. He watched as Annabeth slapped him lightly on the back of his head.

Just as the four were about to step through, Professor McGonagall pulled them back.

"You four will wait here until Professor Dumbledore calls for you," she said sternly, then followed the rest of the first years into the Great Hall.

"We're going to have to wait for a long time," Will moaned. Percy nodded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Nico asked, hoping to distract them.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Annabeth replied instantly, "The wise or the brave."

"Gryffindor, probably," Percy answered.

"Will?" Nico turned to look at the son of Apollo.

"Same as Annabeth," Will said, shrugging, "What about you?"

Nico frowned. "I'd like to be in Gryffindor," he began slowly, "As it would make my quest so much easier. But I have a feeling I might go to Slytherin.

Then, a voice from inside the Great Hall sounded. "And now," Dumbledore, as Nico assumed he was, said, "I am pleased to announce that we are accepting four new students this year, one in the fifth year, the other three in the seventh year. When I call their names they will step into the Hall, so they can be Sorted." Nico heard the rustling of paper. "Will Solace," the Headmaster called. The blonde stepped through the entrance, and Nico could hear the whispers of the girls from where he was standing.

"He's adorable." "Look at him." "He's a real piece of eye candy."

Nico could imagine Will smirking at these words. He peeked out and saw the demigod sitting on a stool in the front of the Hall, a patched hat over his head. The hat suddenly moved; it opened a rip near it's brim, like a mouth, then shouted, "Gryffindor!" Will took off the hat and ran off towards the table farthest from them, which was cheering like mad.

A hat that talks and reads your mind. Great.

"Annabeth Chase," Dumbledore read from his piece of paper.

The daughter of wisdom walked into the Hall with her head held high. Nico saw her regard the students with her cold gray eyes, before sitting down on the chair. This time Nico could hear the boys talking.

"She's a cutie." "So 'my type'." "I want her."

Percy's eyes hardened. Nico smiled. Jealousy was not something Nico was accustomed to seeing in the son of Poseidon.

The hat opened his "mouth" and yelled, "Gryffindor!"

"I get a feeling Gryffindor is not uncommon for demigods," Percy muttered to Nico just as Professor Dumbledore cried, "Percy Jackson!"

Percy steeled himself and strode into the Hall. Loud murmurs broke out.

"He is so hot!" "Oh my gosh, he is so mine." "That is the hottest boy I've ever seen." "Even hotter than the first boy."

Nico saw Annabeth glaring murderously around her as Percy put on the Sorting Hat. Almost immediately, it hollered, "Gryffindor!" As Percy sat down at the red and gold table, Nico saw Annabeth pull him into a kiss. Almost all the students let out sighs of disappointment.

"Nico di Angelo," the Headmaster shouted. Nico held himself proudly as he strode past the door. Immediately, people started muttering.

"Why did Dumbledore let that freak in?" "He looks dangerous." "He's so creepy!" "I bet he's in Slytherin."

Nico slid gracefully onto the chair and plopped the Hat on his head. A voice rang out in his brain.

_"Another demigod. How interesting."_

"What house?" Nico asked mentally, impatient.

_"Hm. You are hard to Sort. On one hand, your paternal heritage makes you a good choice for Slytherin. On the other, your brave acts and courage would make you a great Gryffindor. It's been years since someone was so evenly tied between two houses."_

Nico stayed silent. He didn't want to be Sorted into a house he didn't belong to.

_"Slytherin would help you find your way to greatness, yet Gryffindor would hone your skills sharper than ever before. The snakes will help you learn more loyalty, and the lions would teach you honesty and openness. Both are equally tied. I have no way of deciding, boy. Do you have a preference?"_

Immediately, Nico thought of Ginny. He shoved the image of her away, hoping the Hat hadn't seen that, but no such luck.

_"Ah,"_ it chuckled, _"The Weasley girl. She is in Gryffindor, is she not? Is that where you would like to be placed, like your friends?"_

Nico didn't say a word. He didn't want to influence the Hat's decision.

The Sorting Hat delved deeper into his mind. _"And the quest. It would be helpful for you to be in the golden house then, wouldn't it, as Potter is there. Yet, your desire for revenge on Malfoy would place you in the green house. Which is more important to you?"_

Nico didn't want to answer. In his head, he knew that the quest should take priority, but his fatal flaw of holding grudges told him otherwise. He struggled to hide this, but the Hat had already caught on.

_"I see," _it chuckled, _"You burn for revenge. You are sly and cunning, the qualities of a Slytherin, which could both be disguised as bravery. Well, di Angelo, as much as I know you hate to hear this, your attitude will make you an excellent snake, and not just because of your father. So it must be..." _

Before Nico could protest, the Hat called, "_SLYTHERIN!"_ _  
_

Nico took off the Hat grumpily and trotted to the other side of the Hall from his friends and... Ginny. Nico let himself cast a longing glance at the redhead, who was staring back at him with a disappointed look.

Nico slid onto the bench of the Slytherin table, keeping his poker face on at all times. It wouldn't do for other people to think him weak and emotional.

Dumbledore stood up to greet them. "To our newcomers," he said in a ringing voice, "Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

And the tables suddenly filled with dishes of vegetables, bread, sauces, pies, meats, and flagons of pumpkin juice. Nico piled up his plate with chicken, salad, and garlic bread. Contrary to popular belief, Nico did have to eat.

As he dug in, a blonde head leaned over the table towards him. "Hey, Nico," she said happily, "Didn't know you ate food."

Nico looked up. "Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?" he said in disbelief.

The girl grinned. "The one and only," she replied.

Nico smiled at the daughter of Apollo. While her siblings had all rejected Nico when he first started dating Will, thinking Nico was trying to take advantage of him, Daph had accepted him like a brother and they'd grown to be good friends. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad, Nico thought, as he dug into his food.

Not so bad, of course, until Nico looked up at the staff table and spotted the lady heavily clad in pink. His mouth twisted into a snarl and his eyes burned.

"Umbridge."

* * *

**Ok, another chappie's up! Sorry to all of you who wanted Nico to be in Gryffindor, but I have a really good idea I just couldn't pass up, which you do not get to know yet. Anyways, my apologies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**KitKat is back with a new chapter! Thanks for all of your awesome reviews, follows, and favorites. They just make me so happy! And so sorry for the super long wait I made you guys take. No excuses for me, just being lazy, which is totally my fault. I apologize. In return, I have written an extra long chapter for you guys!**

**Anyways, ravenclawshadowhunter13, thanks for your encouragement and ideas! To everyone else, she's my best friend ever, in like, the history of forever, and her writing's _awesome,_ so go check it out. After you read this chapter, of course. BTW, KK, I added in an -istic phrase in here, so keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. That belongs to Rick Riordan. Neither do I own Harry Potter. That belongs to J. K. Rowling. **

* * *

Chapter 16

Harry didn't really trust the son of Hades. Sure, the kid was supposed to protect and help him, but really? With Nico's goth looks, deathly aura, and dark personality, the demigod didn't really scream, "Get help here!" Not to mention the year he came was the year everyone thought he was a liar and a plotter, desperate for fame. It wasn't really a good omen.

Harry glumly put a spoonful of Russian Bosch into his mouth, listening to Ron and Hermione bicker back and forth. He couldn't stop spying on Nico from his side of the Hall, however rude he knew it was.

Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw the son of Hades lean across the table to talk to a girl, smiling. Daphne Greengrass, he realized. How did Nico know a Slytherin? Before Harry could think about this anymore, Annabeth answered his question._  
_

"Hey, Solace," she hissed, "Look who's with Nico." Harry watched Will glance up, raising a fork to his mouth. Suddenly, he froze, his utensil halfway to it's destination. His jaw, already open, dropped even wider.

"Daph," he breathed, "What's she doing here?"

Hermione, who had overheard this, leaned over. "It's obvious, isn't it?" she piped up, not trying to lower her voice, "She's a witch. May I ask how you know her?" Annabeth shot her a withering look.

"No, you may not," Annabeth answered coolly, "I'm afraid that information lies with us and us only. And didn't your parents ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop on other people's converstions?"

Hermione blinked. Harry wanted to defend her, but at the same time, he wanted to see how this played out. Hardly anyone could stand a chance against Hermione's arguments, but as Annabeth was the daughter of wisdom, he wasn't sure who would win.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Because there are some things that are our secrets alone," Annabeth replied. Harry knew she meant the demigods when she said _our._

"Why can you ask for our secrets and we can't ask for yours?" Hermione demanded.

"Maybe because we're protecting your friend, we're protecting your school, and we're protecting your world?" Annabeth suggested sarcastically.

Hermione flushed a dark red colour. She seemed to be at loss for what to say next. Harry smirked. For once, Hermione had lost. His attention-grabber gone, Harry turned back to look at Nico.

The demigod had his head close together with that Greengrass girl. They were whispering about something, shooting angry and nervous glances at someone up at the staff table. Harry followed their gaze, and realized that they were looking at Umbridge, whom he had seen earlier, but didn't know why she was here. Hermione seemed to know, but she wasn't telling them.

Harry tapped Annabeth, who was sitting next to him. "Why is your friend Nico di Angelo staring at that lady in pink up there?"

Annabeth looked up, flipping her long ponytail over her shoulder as she did so. Immediately, Annabeth snarled and she caught the attention of her friends. "Look," she said, jerking her chin toward Umbridge. When Percy and Will caught sight of the Ministry worker, they both reacted, though in different ways. Percy's face morphed into a glare so strong, Harry almost fell backwards off the bench, and the look wasn't even directed at him. Percy's hand also inched towards his pocket. Will pursed his lips, his hand tightening around his goblet, sloshing his pumpkin juice. His other hand clasped onto a pouch at his belt, which Harry guessed probably contained ambrosia and nectar, useful for healing demigods.

Hermione nudged Percy with her shoulder, which caused Annabeth to swivel around to glare at her. Hermione ignored her. "What are you three doing?" she hissed, "You'll disrupt everything."

Annabeth's angry stare turned into an incredulous look, which she continued to direct at Hermione. "_You're_ the brightest witch of your age?" she said scathingly, raising an eyebrow, "I can't say I'm very impressed."

Percy laid a hand on Annabeth's arm. Annabeth's fierce look softened just a tad bit, and Harry could see her purposely relax her muscles, one by one, although she still looked like she could take on a million Death Eaters at a moment's notice.

"You're worried about us _disrupting the feast_," Annabeth continued, a tad bit calmer, "When _Umbridge_ is up there?"

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You know her?" she wondered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No, we just made you worried for no good reason," she said sarcastically.

"How do you know her?" Hermione insisted.

"Umbridge," Will cut in, saying the name with so much ice Harry was sure he could've frozen Merlin knows what over, "Was on the side of the Giants. When we defeated them, she claimed she had been forced to work against what she called, 'the side she would've supported wholeheartedly.'" He spoke the last phrase in a high, falsetto voice, which was eerily close to what Harry remembered Umbridge's voice was like.

Annabeth glanced back up at the table with contempt. "She was excused, only because she pledged allegiance to the gods for the rest of her life," Annabeth sneered, "But we all know that she's still plotting some way to get back at them, and in the worst way possible."

Ron suddenly spoke. "Wait, I'm confused," he began, causing Hermione to let out a frustrated sigh.

"When are you not, Ronald," she moaned.

Ron shot her a glare, then returned to the demigods. "So is Umbridge a demigod?"

Percy shook his head. "Nope," he announced, "She's _special_." He said the last word mockingly, as if he was an evil kindergarten teacher.

"What Percy means is," Will elaborated, "She's the daughter of a Scythian Dracaenae and a mor- I mean, Muggle. That's extremely rare- in fact, I don't think it's ever happened before -but it also means Umbridge's got a nasty temper, being half monster and all. I wonder what she's doing here?"

As the Golden Trio digested this bit of information, the Headmaster stood up.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore announced, his voice ringing out loudly through the hall. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

Harry smirked at Ron and Hermione, leaning over and whispering, "How many times have we been there by now?", hoping the demigods would hear this and be impressed. Unfortunately, they looked anything but impressed. In fact they looked sort of bored, especially Percy.

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time," Dumbledore continued, "To remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door."

Harry spotted Filch stroking his cat, Mrs Norris, at the back of the Hall. Harry doubted anyone would really go check the list, much less obey any of the restrictions.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year," Dumbledore introduced, "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge-" at this, the demigods, including Nico, tensed up "-our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which the halfbloods were murmuring among themselves.

"What!" Will exclaimed softly, "We're getting taught by a half-monster!"

"Impossible," Annabeth breathed, "Chiron would've warned us about _something_." _  
_

"No way," Percy muttered, "Stupid Umbridge just has to go and ruin everything, doesn't she!"

Harry looked across the hall at the son of Hades, and, unsurprisingly, saw him huddling close to Greengrass, both of them whispering to the other urgently.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the —"

He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then Professor Umbridge said, "Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adeptat hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair, and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, and little-girlish and again, Harry felt a powerful rush of dislike that he could not explain to him-self; all he knew was that he loathed everything about her, from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough ("Hem, hem") and continued: "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Harry glanced around. None of the faces he could see looked happy; on the contrary, they all looked rather taken aback at being addressed as though they were five years old.

Of course, the demigods were the exceptions. Percy was twirling a pen between his fingers, looking murderous (where had he gotten that pen?), Annabeth had stabbed a steak knife into the table and was gripping it tightly, Will had balled up his fists, and Nico was glaring furiously at Umbridge. Greengrass was also glowering at the woman, for some reason. She was a witch, not a demigod, after all, so how would she know Umbridge?

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Umbridge exclaimed, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles. Annabeth glared at them, and they quickly shut up.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("Hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, and Harry distinctly saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "Hem, hem" and went on with her speech. Percy's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation . . ."

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over at the Ravenclaw table, Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile at the Hufflepuff table, Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Only the demigods were paying attention, as even Hermione was leaning on her elbows and playing with her fork.

Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. Harry had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have plowed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Annabeth seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

". . . because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting that needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now — as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held . . ."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Annabeth in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon her, as did Harry. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy. Percival Weasley, my brother, mind you," he added.

"Wise Girl said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Percy, casting Umbridge a dark look. "It explained a lot."

"Did it?" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," Will informed them grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?" Annabeth challenged.

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," Annabeth muttered ominously. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, looking flustered.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first years where to go!"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey — hey you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy. . . ."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets. . . . First years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!" A group of new students walked shyly up the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, all of them trying hard not to lead the group. They did indeed seem very small; Harry was sure he had not appeared that young when he had arrived here.

He grinned at them. A blond boy next to Euan Abercrombie looked petrified, nudged Euan, and whispered something in his ear. Euan Abercrombie looked equally frightened and stole a horrified look at Harry, who felt the grin slide off his face like Stinksap.

"Ignore them," Percy muttered in his ear, "They're just scared. People act crazy when they're scared." Harry wished Percy was telling the truth, not just trying to encourage him.

"See you later," he said to Ron and Hermione and he made his way out of the Great Hall alone, doing everything he could to ignore more whispering, staring, and pointing as he passed. Thankfully, Annabeth, Will, and Percy formed a sort of wall around him, blocking him from most unwelcome stares. He kept his eyes fixed ahead as he wove his way through the crowd in the entrance hall, then he hurried up the marble staircase, took a couple of concealed shortcuts, and had soon left most of the crowds behind, his three "bodygaurds" still circling around him.

He had been stupid not to expect this, he thought angrily, as he walked through much emptier upstairs corridors. Of course everyone was staring at him: He had emerged from the Triwizard maze two months ago clutching the dead body of a fellow student and claiming to have seen Lord Voldemort return to power. There had not been time last term to explain himself before everyone went home, even if he had felt up to giving the whole school a detailed account of the terrible events in that graveyard. He had reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and had come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before he realized that he did not know the new password.

"Mimblulus mimbletonia," Annabeth announced.

The Fat Lady nodded her head and swung open.

"How did you know the password?" Will asked in amazement.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Solace, have you not learned by now?" he demanded, "Children of Athena have their way. Especially my Wise Girl here." He pulled Annabeth in with one arm and kissed her forehead.

Will sighed and clambered into the Gryffindor common room, the rest of them following.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board. Harry waved good night to them and headed straight for the door to the boys' dormitories; he was not in much of a mood for talking at the moment. He barely noticed Annabeth and Percy sharing another kiss, before they broke apart. Annabeth headed towards the left, while Percy and Will followed Harry towards the right.

Harry frowned at them. "I'm not sure there's space up in our dorm, with Ron and I," he said nervously.

"We'll sleep on the floor if we have to," Percy said, "But we're not leaving you."

Harry shrugged and led them up the staircase.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan had reached the dormitory first and were in the process of covering the walls beside their beds with posters and photographs. They had been talking as Harry pushed open the door but stopped abruptly the moment they saw him. Harry wondered whether they had been talking about him, then whether he was being paranoid.

"Hi," he said, moving across to his own trunk and opening it.

"Hey, Harry," said Dean, who was putting on a pair of pajamas in the West Ham colors. "Good holiday?"

"Not bad," muttered Harry, as a true account of his holiday would have taken most of the night to relate and he could not face it. "You?"

Harry watched Percy and Will move over to their trunks, which were lying at the feet of two extra beds that had been added in the room, between Neville and Harry's. He breathed a sigh of relief as Percy took the bed closer to him. He definitely trusted the legendary son of Poseidon more than the mediocre child of Apollo. No offense intended, of course. Out of the corner of their eyes, the demigods kept a careful watch on the two other Gryffindors.

"Yeah, it was okay," chuckled Dean, "Better than Seamus' anyway, he was just telling me."

"Why, what happened, Seamus?" Neville asked as he entered, placing his _Mimblulus mimbletonia _tenderly on his bedside table.

Seamus did not answer immediately; he was making rather a meal of ensuring that his poster of the Kenmare Kestrels Quidditch team was quite straight. Then he said, with his back still turned to Harry, "Me mam didn't want me to come back."

"What?" said Harry, pausing in the act of pulling off his robes.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts."

Seamus turned away from his poster and pulled his own pajamas out of his trunk, still not looking at Harry.

"But — why?" said Harry, astonished. He knew that Seamus's mother was a witch and could not understand, therefore, why she had become so Dursley-istic. **(Ha, KK/ravenclawshadowhunter13, I used it!)**

Seamus did not answer until he had finished buttoning his pajamas.

"Well," he said in a measured voice, "I suppose . . . because of you."

"What d'you mean?" said Harry quickly. His heart was beating rather fast. He felt vaguely as though something was closing in on him.

"Well," said Seamus again, still avoiding Harry's eyes, "she . . . er . . . well, it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too . . ."

"She believes the Daily Prophet?" said Harry. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Seamus looked up at him. "Yeah, something like that."

Harry said nothing. He threw his wand down onto his bedside table, pulled off his robes, stuffed them angrily into his trunk, and pulled on his pajamas. He was sick of it; sick of being the person who was stared at and talked about all the time. If any of them knew, if any of them had the faintest idea what it felt like to be the one all these things had happened to . . . Mrs. Finnigan had no idea, the stupid woman, he thought savagely.

He got into bed and made to pull the hangings closed around him, but before he could do so, Seamus said, "Look . . . what did happen that night when . . . you know, when . . . with Cedric Diggory and all?"

Seamus sounded nervous and eager at the same time. Dean, who had been bending over his trunk, trying to retrieve a slipper, went oddly still and Harry knew he was listening hard.

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted. "Just read the Daily Prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know."

"Don't you have a go at my mother," ordered Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," said Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you how I want," said Harry, his temper rising so fast he snatched his wand back from his bedside table. "If you've got a problem sharing a dormitory with me, go and ask McGonagall if you can be moved, stop your mummy worrying —"

"Leave my mother out of this, Potter!"

"Hey, cool it," Percy broke in, "Arguing won't help anything."

"Who put you in charge?" Seamus snapped, "You're just an exchange student who's not even supposed to be at our school. Stay out of this, transfer!"

Harry regarded the demigod as he rose from his bed, unfolded his entire height, towering over Seamus, pulled out a wand, and narrowed his eyes. Harry could not understand how Nico and Percy had such deathly glares, but at this moment, he was grateful for them.

"Look here, kid," Percy snarled, causing Seamus to tremble backwards a bit, "I've been through more than you ever will in five lifetimes, so don't you dare challenge me, because _you will lose_." He said those last three words with so much menace, Harry could have sworn Seamus cowered a little.

"What's going on?"

Ron had appeared in the doorway. His wide eyes traveled from Percy, who was pointing his wand at his target, to Seamus, who was cringing fearfully on his bed.

"Seamus' protective mummy," Percy cooed nastily, "Apparently doesn't want baby Seamus to come to Hogwarts because of some stupid newspaper that's printing lies. And apparently Seamus' stupid family is stupid enough to believe the stupid news."

"Don't call my family stupid, Jackson!" Seamus said, trying to put some force behind his words, but unfortunately for him, crouching on a bed was not the best way to act tough.

"I'll call your family whatever I want, thank you very much," Percy sneered, "Just get into bed, and not another word, _boy_."

Seamus made a noise of contempt, turned on his heel, vaulted into bed, and pulled the hangings shut with such violence that they were ripped from the bed and fell in a dusty pile to the floor. Percy glared at him and waved his wand. Immediately the curtains flew back into place and closed with a _snap_, hiding Seamus from everyone else. Harry could have sworn Will muttering, "Good riddance."

"Anyone else's parents got a problem with Harry?" Percy demanded aggressively.

"My parents are Muggles, mate," said Dean, shrugging. "They don't know nothing about no deaths at Hogwarts, because I'm not stupid enough to tell them."

"You don't know my mother, she'll weasel anything out of anyone!" Seamus snapped at him, pulling aside the curtains once again, causing Percy to fume with fury. "Anyway, your parents don't get the Daily Prophet, they don't know our headmaster's been sacked from the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards because he's losing his marbles —"

"My gran says that's rubbish," piped up Neville. "She says it's the Daily Prophet that's going downhill, not Dumbledore. She's canceled our subscription. We believe Harry," he said simply. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, looking owlishly over them at Seamus. "My gran's always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

Harry felt a rush of gratitude toward Neville. Nobody else said anything. Seamus vanished back behind his walls. Dean got into bed, rolled over, and fell silent. Neville, who appeared to have nothing more to say either, was gazing fondly at his moonlit cactus. Will climbed onto his mattress and pulled the blankets over himself, although Harry noticed he didn't take change into pajamas. Neither did Percy, once he had cast a couple of quiet of spells at Seamus and clambered into his own bed. Harry supposed they, as his guards, needed to be ready to move at all times.

Harry lay back on his pillows while Ron bustled around the next bed, putting his things away. He felt shaken by the argument with Seamus, whom he had always liked very much. How many more people were going to suggest that he was lying or unhinged?

Had Dumbledore suffered like this all summer, as first the Wizengamot, then the International Confederation of Wizards had thrown him from their ranks? Was it anger at Harry, perhaps, that had stopped Dumbledore getting in touch with him for months? The two of them were in this together, after all; Dumbledore had believed Harry, announced his version of events to the whole school and then to the wider Wizarding community. Anyone who thought Harry was a liar had to think that Dumbledore was too or else that Dumbledore had been hoodwinked. . . .

_They'll know we're right in the end_, thought Harry miserably, as Ron got into bed and extinguished the last candle in the dormitory. But he wondered how many attacks like Seamus' he would have to endure before that time came.


End file.
